Various techniques are known in the art for delivering content and providing various data services to wireless users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,601,052, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and system for performing content prefetching for a wireless portable computing device (PCD).
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0161831, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a content and traffic managing system. A mobile device is connectable to users and to content providers via communication links. The system tracks various parameters over time, and schedules communication in relation to predefined or projected content responsive to user content-related behavior, user communication behavior, user external behavior, and parameters of communication links.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,009,103, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for fingerprint-based content prefetching. An example apparatus has a memory configured to store content items or fingerprints derived from content items. The apparatus includes a set of logics that are configured to selectively asynchronously provide a content item or a fingerprint derived from the content item to a data store on a mobile computing device. The apparatus may be configured to select the content item based on a proactive, crowd-sourced, predictive and adaptive method. The apparatus may consider the state (e.g., available memory, available battery and available communication channels) of the mobile device before providing content.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0029670, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for correlating user activity and location-based prediction of network access events with the delivery of pushed content to a computing device. Location information for the computing device is received by the computing device. One or more network access events are predicted, or network access characteristics are determined, based on the location information and user activity on the computing device. The computing device adjusts delivery or receipt of the pushed content based on the predicted network access events or the determined network access characteristics. For example, data is prefetched prior to occurrence of the predicted network access events, or data retrieval requests are postponed until after the occurrence of the predicted network access events.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0088369, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for determining whether to abort a prefetch operation. Embodiments include accumulator functionality for accumulating object data prior to making an abort determination. Certain embodiments compress the accumulated data to more accurately reflect the cost of pushing the data to the client as part of the prefetch operation.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0126232, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a computer system that uses a prefetch prediction model having energy usage parameters to predict the impact of prefetching specified files on the system's energy usage.